


Bleachers

by lexbiann



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nerd Blaine Anderson, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann
Summary: 14 Days of Quaranklaine day 3-Skank!KurtAfter suffering a major loss, Kurt has abandoned everything he has ever loved, but there is one thing he can't seem to let go of-Blaine. Will his past keep him from pursuing a future with the one person who is willing to give him the world?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681243
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 3 of our 14 Days of Quaranklaine-Skank!Kurt.   
> Thank you so so much for sticking with us every day! It has been so fun!   
> This is one of the shorter ones I've written/will write, but still one of my favorites :)

The lunch bell had just rung, and everybody rushed inside to make it to class in time- almost everybody. One person in particular was not in a hurry. Kurt Hummel didn’t go to class anymore. Well, he went to some, but only enough to not be expelled. 

Before his dad died, he worried too much. He needed to have control over everything. He needed the perfect grades, perfect friends, and he already had a perfect family. The last part was the most important thing. He loved his dad more than anything. But when his dad died, he knew that he had no control over what life threw at him. That’s when everything went dull for Kurt. That’s when he stopped caring. 

He stopped showing up to most classes, he left the glee club, and his fashion sense changed drastically. He no longer wore his knee-length sweaters or his tight black skinny jeans (except for the ones he stained with bleach). He no longer had his virgin brown hair either. He had a bad dye job of at-home bleach and pink dye, and all he wore was black or white t-shirts, with bleach stained jeans, or even loose jeans with plenty of holes in them. He had a half-sleeve tattoo on his right arm of a canary, with an intricate floral pattern and smoke surrounding it. 

Kurt became a recluse after his dad died, somebody who spent his free time under the bleachers, alone, either getting high or wishing he was. He never wanted to feel anything again.

“Kurt?” 

Except for when he heard that voice. 

He jumped a little, not expecting the company. He put out the joint he had lit on a pole from the bleachers and turned around to face the voice. It was Blaine Anderson. He was the lead male in the school’s glee club, a shoe-in for valedictorian, and just about the nerdiest boy Kurt had ever seen. He wore polo shirts, sperry shoes, and large glasses.

And Kurt was madly in love with him. 

The feelings may have been mutual, but Kurt wasn’t sure, and he didn’t want to be hurt again. He couldn’t let somebody else hurt him when they were gone. He just couldn’t. 

“What’s up, Anderson?” Kurt tried to look intimidating, but always failed when Blaine was around.

“You didn’t show up to class.” 

“I’m aware. I’m also aware that you are supposed to be there right now, but you aren’t.”

“No, Kurt, I wanted to find you and make sure everything was okay. You normally at least show up to AP gov. It’s the only AP you have. And you love to ar-”

“I love to argue with the republicans, yes I do.” Kurt had a small smirk on his face. “However, even the promise of a good fight couldn’t bring me to show up today. Wasn’t feeling it.”

Blaine looks disappointedly at Kurt. “You should really start showing up to class more if you want to graduate.”

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, “I’d rather be doing this, pretty boy.” He closed the distance and began to kiss Blaine, who hesitated at first, but eventually gave in and kissed back with just as much enthusiasm.

That was not the first time this had happened. They had a bad habit of making out or hooking up whenever Kurt was sad, or really whenever he felt like it. And Blaine was happy to oblige. Before anything had happened with Kurt’s dad, they were already wandering down a flirtatious road, and Blaine looked forward to seeing where it would go from there. However, after Kurt’s big change, Blaine had just been left heartbroken.

He was heartbroken for Kurt, but he was also heartbroken seeing Kurt turn into somebody he didn’t even recognize. The flirting continued, but it was different. There was less intimacy, less fun banter and teasing. It was just more suggestive and seductive from Kurt. And Blaine Anderson loved Kurt Hummel. But he could never tell him. Why would he? There was no way that Kurt felt the same way, he had made it very clear that feelings weren’t his thing. So making out and brief hook-ups underneath the bleachers was what Blaine Anderson got, but at this point, he was willing to have any moments with Kurt, no matter what they were. 

When they pulled back from the kiss, Blaine looked at Kurt, searching for a sign of happiness or love. But there was nothing. Blaine felt broken. What could he do now? He couldn’t keep being hurt by Kurt. It was too much. Tears began to well in his eyes, but he refused to cry. 

But it was too late, Kurt saw the tears, and looked concerned and confused. “Blaine, what’s wrong? Wasn’t that okay?” 

“Kurt, don’t you know how hard this is for me? To be here with you and get absolutely  _ nothing _ ?”

“What are you talking about? I thought I was giving you plenty.” Kurt smirked and tried going in for another kiss, but Blaine stopped him before he got the chance.

“No! You always initiate these moments but then there’s nothing! You don’t want to talk to me outside of this, I have to come behind fucking bleachers just to get you to even acknowledge me. It hurts.”

Kurt stared at Blaine unable to say anything.

“I mean, come on, Kurt! What do I have to do to prove myself to you? What do I have to do to get you to want me back?

_ I already do,  _ Kurt thought to himself, but couldn’t bring himself to say it. Where is all this coming from? Blaine had always seemed okay with their arrangement. It was easier that way. They both got what they wanted, and nobody was getting hurt. Or, at least, that’s what Kurt told himself. Had he been misreading things the whole time? And what would happen if he let Blaine in? If Blaine hurt him, that might kill him. So he, again, said nothing. He just stared.

Blaine stared back, desperation on his face. “Please. Tell me to stay. Tell me to stay with you or I’m gone.

Nothing.

“Please, Kurt.”

Nothing.

Blaine nodded, mostly to himself, a look of both sadness and disappointment evident on his face. 

“Okay. Okay, I get it. I’m just gonna-I’m gonna go. Goodbye, Kurt.” 

Blaine turned to walk away, and he still wasn’t letting himself cry, but a single tear escaped while he was trying to breathe, but he was too disappointed to really get it together. 

Kurt was completely alone, watching the one thing in the entire world that he cared about getting away from him, leaving. 

That’s when he realized.

The only way Blaine would ever leave him is if he makes him leave. Blaine has been there for Kurt, despite how painful it was for Blaine. He stuck by Kurt’s side, probably when Kurt didn’t even deserve it. He loved Kurt. 

He needed Blaine with him. That’s all he knew. He knew that he loved Blaine. He knew that life is messy and people get hurt, but he also knew that Blaine wasn’t hurting him, he was hurting Blaine, and he couldn’t accept that. He knew it would be a long journey, but that Blaine is the only person he would want to endure that journey with. So, he did what he had to do.

“Stay.”

Blaine stopped in his tracks and paused. After a moment he turned around to face Kurt. They stared at one another for a beat before Kurt spoke again.

“Stay with me.”

Blaine nodded his head. 

“Okay.”

And then he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it! Thank you for reading! Tomorrow is day 4, and the theme is SOCIAL DISTANCING, dedicated to Miss Rona, you dirty bitch. Let's party.


End file.
